Dear Keely
by x Iris x
Summary: Keely starting an advice column suddenly opens so many doors for Phil. Is there something in existence that he never knew? Pheely. Long oneshot may have epilogue. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

It was the same routine, every morning, Keely Teslow would sit in her chair and hold her papers with both hands. She would clear her throat and practice her investigative face. She would glow in all her beautiful glory of being Keely Teslow, of _Live With Keely Teslow_. She would touch up on her perfect blonde hair, go over her mascara, and lock eyes with Phil Diffy who stood far-off. Phil Diffy, the all-around adorable, smart, funny boy who just happened to be from the future; and her best friend.

She would look at Phil, who would flash her a comforting smile, and she would smile back. He would hold up four fingers, slowly putting them down one at a time; counting four, three, two…

"Hello! This is _Live With Keely Teslow_; I'm Keely Teslow." she says. "Recently I've been realizing that the lockers in our school are rusting and falling apart. This has become my new investigation. Yesterday, after school was let out, I checked out all the lockers on the first floor, an--"

Keely is interrupted by a boy with an earpiece, and a clipboard under his arm. He whispers in her ear and hands her a small piece of paper. She looks down and reads it, then looking up and smiling at the studio camera.

"Excuse the interruption." She says. "It seems that a student has a problem that he'd like to be addressed to on the air. It says here: _Dear Keely, I hope that you can help me with my situation. I had a fight with my girlfriend recently, and I'm just not sure how to make things up to her. I would like to let her know that I'm sorry. She doesn't want to talk to or listen to me, but maybe if she hears it over the air, coming from you, she'll give me another chance. Can you help me? Charlie._" she reads out loud. She then puts the paper down on her desk and looks up to the camera.

"Well Charlie, of course I'll help you. Um, I think the best advice I can give you, is to really think about why your girlfriend might be feeling the way she's feeling. Then think about why you're so upset about this, and why you truly want to be with her. If she knows that you're truly sorry, you understand how she feels, and if you tell her why you want to be with her, maybe she'll rethink things. Maybe it's just not meant to be, but if it is meant to be Charlie, it'll all work out. I know it. I hope that I was as much a help to you that you hoped me to be." Keely smiles at the camera and picks up her papers once again. She clears her throat. "Well, back to you, Keely." she giggles. "We don't have as much time this morning, but about those lockers…"

o.0.o.0.o

Phil stands in the studio, watching Keely do what she does best. He smiles as his eye lays on her pretty blonde hair and blue/green eyes. She really does glow. And her personality is one of a kind. He also has this thing about making Keely happy. He just loves it when she's happy. When she squeals with joy and runs up to hug him and squeeze him. When she jumps up and down or kisses him on the cheek. When she simply smiles. When Keely is happy, Phil is happy. That's just how it goes. Keely is Phil's best friend after all. Or is that really what he wants?

o.0.o.0.o

"I'm really nervous about that math test tomorrow Phil. Can you help me study?" says Keely.

"Sure. When do you want me to come over?"

"Well, can't we just do it at your house? That's where we're headed right now isn't it? Besides, if I'm not at my house, I'll have less distractions."

Phil laughs. "Sure, why not."

"Thanks Philly-Willy, you're the best!" she says as she hugs him.

"You're welcome." he says, "What did I say about that name?"

"Right." Keely says, "Don't call you Philly-Willy." she nods her head.

"Philly-Willy: off the table…again."

"Thank you." says Phil.

Phil and Keely walk up to Phil's house. Phil opens the door and they walk in to find Pim in the kitchen.

"Hey Pim!" says Keely.

"Oh hey, Blondie. You know I saw your broadcast today at school, and I thought up a really good idea." says Pim, with a smirk.

"Oh, really.." says Keely.

"It has nothing to do with aluminum foil halter tops right?" Phil says.

"Nope." Pim says, "It's better."

"Well good, because I don't think I'll ever go back to my 'Keely's Corner' days." Keely shudders at the thought.

"So you know how that Charlie guy wrote a note asking you for advice and then you read it over the air?" asks Pim.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can start an over the air advice column! Every day you'll have a box of notes on your desk that your pathetic classmates write to you, complaining about their lives and asking you to help them. Then you'll randomly take them out of the box, and read them over the air! Isn't it classic?"

Keely looks into space for a moment, thinking. She soon has a smile on her face.

"You know, that's not a bad idea!"

"Are you sure about this Keely, I mean how do you know you won't regret it. What if it comes out as too much? I mean… it was _Pim's_ idea."

Pim glares at Phil.

"Well, how bad could it be Phil?" says Keely, "I like giving advice to all the less fortunate people… and, I feel special when they want _my_ help. Besides, I've always wanted a 'Dear Keely' column!" she says in excitement, writing the words in the air.

"Don't get me wrong, I think this is a great idea but, won't it take time out of your investigating?" says Phil.

"Well yeah, but, my stories can be kind of boring to _them_ sometimes anyway, so, I'm sure they won't mind if I cut it short." she compromises.

"And you don't mind?" asks Phil, concerned about Keely.

"Not really, I mean, yeah, I do love my investigative stories, but, something a little different could be nice too! I mean, this can't turn out like Keely's corner, could it? And if it does, and I don't like it, then it's out! Come on Phil, what do you think?" Keely gives Phil her famous puppy eyes and pouty lips. Of course, he can't resist. And this is something that will make Keely happy.

"I think… let's do it!" Phil says.

Keely gets excited, jumps up and down and hugs Phil. "Oh! This is gonna be so fun!" she squeals. "Pim! Thank you so much for thinking of--"

"Don't even think about it Blondie." says Pim.

"She's really not the hugging type is she?" Keely murmurs to Phil.

"Nope." he responds.

o.0.o.0.o

"Wow, I've already got a lot of people who want advice!" Keely says as she approaches the box filled with small folded pieces of paper. She picks up the box and carries it to her broadcasting desk. She sets the box down on the edge of the desk and looks at Phil with a smile on her face. He smiles back, caught in a daze as he stares into her eyes. He can't even speak.

"You know, I think I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee before I sit down." she says, about to walk over to the coffee pot that was really meant for the teachers.

"Since when do you drink coffee?"

Keely turns to Phil, "I don't know, it looks good for my image, don't you think? Almost like a news anchor!" Keely giggles and goes to get her cup of coffee. As she turns though, she knocks the box off of the desk and papers spill onto the floor.

"Oh!" Keely exclaims, as she kneels down to pick them up. Phil kneels down to help pick them up too, being the gentleman and the friend that he is.

Both of them are scrambling to pick up the papers and put them back into the box, when Phil and Keely reach for the same piece of paper without realizing. Phil looks up at Keely when their hands touch. Keely looks at him for a brief moment and then looks down again. The awkward moment lasts for a few more seconds. Phil soon realizes how much he liked it despite his embarrassment. They both stand up once all of the papers are picked up. They look at each other and Phil smiles. Keely smiles too and then puts the box back onto the desk, as if she was forgetting it happened. After all it was only a small thing, right?

Phil breaks the silence, "Uh, I'll get your coffee."

"Yeah, thanks." says Keely as she sits down and prepares her papers for the announcements.

Phil walks over to the coffee pot, grabs a white Styrofoam cup and starts pouring the coffee. He starts thinking about Keely again; and he smiles. He thinks about how much he's realized lately that he may like her more than just a friend. Yeah, she's been his best friend ever since he came to this century but, he can also remember the first time he laid eyes on her.

FLASHBACK

I'm outside the time machine and apparently in front of your high school. You're walking by on the sidewalk, on your way into the building. Of course you're walking at the same pace as all the others who are walking by me, but through my eyes, you strut in slow motion. I'm watching you as your blonde hair bounces and your bright pink converse sneakers lift up off the ground… one by one… left foot… then right foot… then left…

END FLASHBACK

"Phil!" he hears Keely's voice coming from behind him. "Phil, you're spilling coffee all over the place!"

Phil looks down to see himself still pouring hot coffee into the cup…which is already full. The coffee overflows onto his left hand, the table underneath him and his blue jeans. Now is when he grasps the concept of scorching hot coffee seeping through his pants and onto his skin.

"Aah!" he screams. Phil sets the cup down onto the table and quickly puts the pot back in its place. He winces in pain and uncomfort as he totters away to get cold water and some paper towels in the boy's bathroom. On the way there and as he scrubs at his jeans in the bathroom he starts thinking again.

'_Look at me. I'm covered in hot coffee because I had my head in the clouds thinking about Keely. What is she doing to me? There's got to be a good reason for this. I mean, she's just so pretty and…she's so cute and giggly, yet, I know I can trust her with anything. She's casual, and sophisticated, smart, and she can be innocently silly sometimes too. I think I… I think I might be… whoa.'_

o.0.o.0.o

Phil comes back into the room where Keely is, with a wet spot on his pants. Keely can't help but chuckle. Yet Phil keeps his face straight; and lets out a dramatic exhale through his nose.

"What happened Phil? Are you okay? Seemed like you weren't paying attention."

"Yeah, uh, I-I wasn't..paying…attention.." Phil mutters, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…okay." says Keely, sitting up straight.

Phil runs behind the cameras and equipment as he counts

four…three…two…one…

"Hello, this is _Live With Keely Teslow_; I'm Keely Teslow. Today I'll be picking up on my locker story from a few days ago."

As Phil stood behind as the producer and watched Keely to assure her everything was going fine, he started thinking. He thought about what he was thinking about earlier. And then he came up with an idea.

"And now, before we put a close to today's show, I'll read one lucky viewer's letter and do the best I can to give you some advice." She says as she unfolds a piece of paper.

o.0.o.0.o

A boy slowly approaches the 'Dear Keely' box, and hesitantly slips a folded piece of paper into the slot. He looks from side to side and quickly walks away. Soon after, Keely walks into the room and walks over to the coffee pot. She sneaks herself a cup and starts sipping it. After checking the clock and wondering why Phil wasn't there yet, she picks up the 'Dear Keely' box and brings it to her desk. Not a minute later, Phil comes through the door, looking at his watch.

He sighs, "Sorry Keely, I got stuck at home helping my dad with something."

"That's okay Phil. What do you say you help me get things started?"

"Sure." He says, starting to set up the equipment.

Phil hears Keely start to hum a little toon as she gets her papers ready and fixes her hair. He turns his head to look at her and she smiles at him, with her all too familiar smile. She just beams when he looks at her. Or at least that's how it seems through Phil's eyes. He smiles back and checks the clock.

four…three…two…

"Hi, this is _Live With Keely Teslow_; I'm Keely Teslow. Today we're going to start out with a 'Dear Keely' Letter." she says, reaching her hand in the box. She pulls out the first one she touches. It is green and has a unique swirly pattern across the top of the page.

Keely starts to read,

"_Dear Keely,_

_There's this amazing girl that I know; well actually… we're good friends. Lately I've been having different kinds of feelings for her, and I'm not sure how to tell her. Every time I'm near her now, it seems that I can barely speak. She's too beautiful for words. I wonder if she'd ever give me a chance as more than a friend. What should I do?_

_Anonymous._"

"Anonymous, wow. That's really sweet." Keely smiles. "Well, if you two are close, there's a possibility that she won't have a bad reaction to your feelings. She might even feel the same way. But you shouldn't keep your feelings from her. If you've been able to share secrets and thoughts with her before, this should be no different. If she's understanding, it just makes this easier. Go up to her, be as sweet as you can be, and sit her down to talk. Don't make it sound like a huge deal though, because it might make her feel more pressured. Make her feel special, just the way you explained her to me, and tell her how you really feel. If she feels the same way, it'll all work out for the best. Be confident, and don't be afraid. That's the key." Keely smiles again. She seems pretty sure of herself as she sits straight, confidently in all her glory. Phil looks on with a smile on his face, just looking at her as she beams.

o.0.o.0.o

Phil and Keely walk into Phil's room and drop their book bags onto his bed. Keely sits down and Phil takes off his coat. He says, "Keel, I'll just be a minute, I'm gonna head to the bathroom." He points his thumb behind him, looking at Keely. Keely nods and he heads off.

Keely takes a deep breath and looks around Phil's room. She's been in here before, but every time, she seems to spot something new. Her eyes move over to Phil's messy desk, and she stands up to take a closer look. Her eyes scan over the desktop and she shuffles through papers and such. She hates snooping, but something has caught her eye. Besides, she isn't snooping or prying, she's just curious. **(:P)** She picks up a thin pad of paper. She looks at it closely. It's green and has a strangely familiar pattern on the top. On the first page there are many scribbles and cross-outs, so she can't read what it says. It looks as if Phil was trying to write something, but wasn't sure how to put it. Then she realizes…

This was the exact same paper that she read the 'Dear Keely' letter off of that morning. The paper was so unique and she had never seen it before, but this matched it perfectly. She turns over the pad of paper and reads something on the lower left hand corner. It says **February, 2121**. Keely gasps. She hears Phil coming back from the bathroom, so she drops the pad back onto the desk and turns around quickly to face him. She smiles. "Hey!" she says.

"Was I gone for that long?" Phil chuckles.

"Uh, no…" says Keely. She thinks of something and sits down next to Phil on his bed. She looks at him and smiles sweetly. She's not sure if it's all in her head now, but she feels as if she can almost sense him melting internally. Phil gulps. She scoots herself closer to Phil to see his reaction. He just turns his head to cough. So she grabs his hand and stands him up. "So, you wanna go downstairs and study now?" she asks perkily.

"S-sure." answers Phil.

So Keely grabs Phil's hand and drags him down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, she takes a glance at him. His cheeks are pink and one side of his mouth is slightly turned up. He looks down at his hand and casually lets go of Keely's, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Sorry…I'm sweaty." he says.

'_Hmm..'_ Keely thinks.

Phil walks past Keely and to the sofa in the living room. He sets some books down on the coffee table and opens them. Soon comes Keely, sitting rather close to him. He gulps again, feeling his face get warmer. Phil starts to explain a math problem when he looks at Keely to see how she's reacting, and if she understands. She's just looking at him dumbfounded, with a sparkle in her eye. This time, he can feel himself melting. So he looks back at the book again, and he hears Keely say, "I don't get this one." she points to a problem in the book, also laying a hand on Phil's leg. He glances at her hand and looks up at her pretty pouty face.

"Uh…G-G…Um…" he stutters and stammers, not knowing what to say. His thoughts become jumbled when he looks into Keely's eyes, and he just can't help it anymore. "…D-Do you want a drink? I'm thirsty. I-I'm gonna go get us something to..t-to drink." Phil says this hurriedly and dart's out of the living room.

Keely stares into space and bites her lip. _'The letter was from…Phil?'_

o.0.o.0.o

The next morning at school, Phil comes up to Keely at her locker. He intends on letting his feelings out to her because he can't hold them in any longer.

"Keel, I have to talk to you about something." he says nervously.

Keely just gives him the same dumfounded look that she had the night before, but this time it had a whole new twist to it.

Phil breathes in, and breathes out dramatically. He gets ready to say something, and then stops again. Keely gets a little confused.

"See, here's the thing. I-I-I…" Phil's cheeks grow hot and he can feel a lump in his throat.

"Well, lately I've sort of been--"

And she does it. Keely grabs his face and she kisses him. She doesn't even give him the chance to find his words she just…does it. She kisses him so intensely, not caring who's around to see. Phil, realizing now what just happened, loosens up and pulls Keely closer to him. She can feel his heart racing. Her heart starts to race. It's almost as if, for that one moment, they're connected. Before Vice Principal Hackett can come along and find them making out in the hallway, Phil and Keely break apart. They slowly draw their heads back and open their eyes, their arms still touching. They look at each other. Phil flashes a goofy smile and gently wipes his lips.

"Heh um… you know, that's funny because I was just about to say that--"

Keely interrupts, "Phil, I know it was you that wrote that anonymous letter." she says.

Phil looks up from the floor, "Well that would explain the kiss" he chuckles.

Keely smiles and nervously scratches her ear.

"So… I guess I don't have to say what I was about to say? …Since you know…"

Keely looks up dreamily with a smile, "Oh no, go on.." she rocks on her feet, smiling at him.

Phil prepares himself, "Well…it's true that… lately I really see how beautiful you are and… for a while I didn't know why but, every time I was around you my… my heart started to race and my… my throat went kinda dry…" he slows down, seeing how much she's enjoying this. "…and, I was at a loss for words…" Phil just looks at her, a little embarrassed. She smiles at him sweetly.

"You just wanted to hear me say that didn't you?" he says.

She presses her lips together and smiles guiltily. "Yeah I did.." She giggles and puts a hand on Phil's shoulder. "But it's sweet, Phil. And you know I'm a sucker for that stuff."

Phil looks up and Keely pulls him into a hug. Phil smiles at the feeling of holding her in his arms. "So…" he says as he slowly pulls back to look her in the face, "What does this mean?"

--------------------------------------

**So that was it.. sorry if the length bothered you in any way, lol. If you liked it, please let me know and I'll consider an epilogue! This is my first POTF fic people! I'm so excited:P Thanks for reading, check out my other stories, please do review ;)**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: OKAY PEOPLE i JUST WANTED TO SAY PLEAAAAASSSEEEEEEEEE START CHECKiNG MY FANFiCTi0N PR0FiLE iF YOU LiKE MY STORiES!! SERiOUSLY! SOME REALLY iMPORTANT THiNGS MiGHT EVENTUALLY BE PUT UP THERE, LiKE RiGHT NOW, SiNCE THERE IS AN UPDATE FROM YESTERDAY TELLiNG THE STATUS OF ALL MY STORiES AND A FRESH NEW iDEA FOR AN UPCOMiNG FiC!!!! SO PLEASE IF YOU GET THE CHANCE JUST TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE :) i WOULD LOVE iT iF YOU DO!! i WiLL KEEP POSTiNG UPDATES ON THERE WHEN i HAVE NEW THiNGS TO SAY, SO FOR THOSE FEW OF YOU THAT MAY ACTUALLY BE FANS… PLEASE:) LOL, i'M MAKiNG SUCH A BiG DEAL AND NOW i'M RAMBLiNG, i'M SORRY. SO GO AND READ THE UPDATE, THEN COME BACK AND REVIEW WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS OR OPINIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE!! I SUGGEST YOU COME BACK AND COMMENT.. OR LEAVE ME A P.M. i DON'T MIND THOSE AT ALL :) OKAY, VAi VAi! LOL. LOVE YOU ALL PEACE :)**

**iRiS (HEART'S YOU) haha..**


End file.
